starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Firebat
(x2 attacks) |airattack= |armor=1 |range=2 |sight=7 |detect= |cooldown=22 (11 StimPack) |weapon=Perdition flamethrower (most common) |armorname=CMC-660 (most common) }} The firebat is a type of terran infantry specialized for close-quarters combat. Overview Firebats are "armored assault troopers".Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Firebats are often attached to provide support for marine squads.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. They are typically armed with dual arm-mounted flame throwers and wear armor similar to those used by marines, except heavier and providing additional resistance to heat and flame.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. During the Great War, Confederate firebats were equipped with wrist mounted Perdition flamethrowers and CMC-660 combat suits. The vulnerable flame tanks are protected by containment fields.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. United Earth Directorate firebats were armed with the C-140 Epyon Plasma Incinerator Cannon. "Q. What is the Main Armament of the UED Firebat?" "A. The C-140 "Epyon" Plasma Incinerator Cannon?" Deathwing. 2000-12-07. SC 2 Related Trivia. Infoceptor. Accessed 2007-10-30. Image 1. Image 2. After the Brood War, the firebat arsenal was expanded to napalm rockets.2005-05-25. Firebat. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-06.BlizzCon 2005 StarCraft: Ghost information. Terran Infantry. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-08. As with marines, many firebats were recruited or conscripted from "culturally challenged" persons. Such individuals underwent "neural resocialization" and received aggression inhibitor implants as part of their training.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. In the Confederate Marine Corps, an individual had to have a PEB (Preferred Experience Base) of at least three months combat experience to become a firebat.Beta. Accessed on 2008-01-28 Game Unit StarCraft ]] The firebat's attack is optimized against groups of small-sized units, as it deals concussive splash damage. Against larger units, the drawbacks of the firebat's specialization compared to the Marine become readily apparent. The firebat's attack is actually a ranged one but it still works under the 's Dark Swarm. The attack also deals full damage against protoss shields, regardless of the size of the unit. Abilities Upgrades Quotations : See: Firebat Quotations StarCraft: Ghost ]] In the multiplayer version of the StarCraft: Ghost the firebat was still equipped with flamethrowers. In addition, it had the ability to launch napalm rockets, which came in laser-guided and manually guided versions. These rockets had great range compared to the flamethrowers. Firebats move quite slowly, being outpaced by light infantry and marines.Park, Andrew. 2005-10-28. Starcraft: Ghost Updated Multiplayer Hands-On - Zerg Rush! Gamespot. Accessed 2008-11-09. In the Invasion Mode, a firebat cost three points. StarCraft II The firebat was a unit created in StarCraft II, but was canceled during development.Karune. 2008-01-08. Firebat Healable?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-08. They have been replaced in the most recent build by the marauder.Karune. 2008-01-25. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 27: Gameplay Series. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-25. Firebats were produced from a factory, as they had bigger, more powerful suits that gave them a greater ability to withstand enemy fire,Karune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. (Page 1) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. which granted them more hit points.Browder, Dustin. (Cavez.) 2007-11-19. Question: Firebat at Factory?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-19. They could still fit into bunkersKarune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. (Page 3) ''Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. and could be healed by medics.Karune. 2007-11-12. Chat with Karune about the Screenshots. (Page 5) Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-11-12. Blizzard has stated that the firebat will be a map editor unit, allowing map makers to use firebats in their custom mapsThe Firebat and Reaver will be in the single player campaign and will both be in the Map Editor as well. The Lurker will be in those as well as multiplayer. Karune. 2009-04-23. Unit Question!!!!!!! Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-04-24.Karune. 2007-08-31. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 11. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-08-31. and they will return in the singleplayer campaign.I <3 SC Contest : Blizzard Interview. Judge Hype StarCraft II. Accessed on 2008-03-10Gamespy staff, Dustin Browder. 2008-12-23. StarCraft II (PC) (page 3). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-12-24. Specialist Firebats *Cerberus Firebats *UED Pyrotechnic Engineers Firebat Personnel *Lieutenant Jack Frost *First Sergeant Gui Montag *Sergeant Bud Morris *Private First Class Fetu Koura-Abi *Private Ekart *Private Wabowski *Private Eugene Malik *Private Harper Utley *Billy Bob Images Image:Firebat SC2 Game3.jpg|Early render of the firebat in StarCraft II Image:Firebat SC2 Game1.jpg|Firebats in combat in StarCraft II Image:SC2 Firebat.jpg|The firebat as it was in StarCraft II Notes Space fel orcs, which resemble terran firebats, appeared in the map editor of Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne as well as the final cinematic (the latter only on difficult mode). References * Firebat Armored Assault Trooper Battle.net StarCraft Compendium's official strategy page about firebats. Category:StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category:Canceled StarCraft II Terran units